The Traitor
by gmb4soccer
Summary: Able to control all five elements.Born of the Earth itself. Gorgeous,Deadly. The girl labeled as a traitor lives life with the enemy. Will she get to return to her friends or stay and help her friend get stronger? rated T for overprotective parents/safety
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first story so thanks for choosing it. I know there were a lot to choose from and all. When you are done could you do me a favor and tell me if you like it and if I should continue on. Thanks.**

**Pronunciation: Kana's name is pronounced with a long A as opposed to a short A. So it's like Kaaaana. Just wanted to clear that up for ya.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dark brown hair that comes to about the middle of her back and kept in a ponytail......bangs that part to the side and frame her face......... eyelashes and eyes that are as dark as the depths of the ocean yet seem to glow in the dark....a slender yet beautiful face with a stern,strong look......and immense power that nobody could overcome yet no one knew about until now.....some call her "The most beautiful" and some said she was meant to be who she was. Those people, however, have quickly turned their heads away in disgust at the mere mention of her name after what her own village had labeled her.....TRAITOR....the day of her eighth birthday marked the end of a life as a ninja in her own village. Her life would never be the same...and she knew it. This is the story of the girl who was....the one that nobody remembers.....the one that nobody cares about.

Kana, the name the earth gave to her, simply appeared in the middle of the forest outside of the main gate to Konoha, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. She had no parents but was born from the energy of the sun,moon,stars,earth,and all five elements.

When accepting her in as a villager when she was not even a year old, the Hokage knew that this girl was special.

She was "The Chosen One". The one that had been born as the child of the earth itself. A child like this was only born after 1,000 years. Ever since the very first ninja,the strongest ever,children had been born every 1,000 years that had powers that seemed to never end. Their presence was meant to remind everyone of how strong the first ninja really was and that nobody could ever be better than him.

Amazed and yet horrified,the Hokage knew that this baby would grow to have the powers of all the elements and all the clans in his village. He pondered the idea of killing the child. There was no reason for her to live,there were plenty of ninjas that knew her meaning and after all, she would be extremely dangerous to the lives of his people if he let this girl live. In the end, he decided to let her live but he told nobody of who she was. When the girl turned ten, she would know. She would be aware of the power she had and maybe she wouldn't get a big head like the others. Well, he could only hope. So he thought it out and chose for her to not grow up in one village but stay with the Council and assign somebody to care for her as a mother. He made sure she had time to spend with each village and all the kida that would be her classmates someday.

However, the Hokage died while trying to seal away the Kyuubi and left Kana's life in the hands of the next Hokage. Kana spent time each day in each village but after awhile she was offered to live in the Uchiha village. At the time she was six years old and was the only girl her age in the whole village to not have a crush on Sasuke Uchiha. Each month she lived with a different family in the clan but she wasn't raised as one of them. She didn't gain the name Uchiha and nobody claimed her as their own. As much as people wanted to they couldn't because she belonged to all the clans and therefore had blood from all the clan Founders in Konoha. Including Madara.

She got along with Sasuke and during her stay with his family they often competed against each other in various competitions of skill,speed and intelligence. The adults knew who Kana was but the secret was kept from her and the children. She made everyone laugh and even Sasuke seemed to light up when she came home every day from school or from visiting other clans. By this time Kana was seven and a half and her time in the village was coming to an end. Nobody knew of what was going to happen when she was eight because nobody expected the clan to become a bloodbath.

Kana was known for her happy personality and cheery expressions. When she saw Sasuke unhappy, she told him straight up to smile for her. If that didn't work she would look at him in a serious way until he started to laugh. She liked to see her friends laugh. She liked to show Kiba that she could run on all fours faster than him and show Sakura how strong she was. She wasn't a showoff but when she was challenged to do something she would do it...if she could. She couldn't perform jutsu's like Chouji because she didn't have the chubby body required to perform his techniques even though his clan's blood flowed through her veins. None of the kids wondered how she could run like Kiba or be as smart as Shikamaru. They just went along with it. However, one child thought that her abilities were somewhat different to his. He knew she was different.

Neji, the young genius that wasn't nearly as cold as he is now, often observed Kana's abilities but he never asked about them because he knew it wasn't his place to question another's power when he was still a child.

The night before the massacre, Kana seemed worried and couldn't sleep. She stayed up until her worry passed and her eyes closed slowly just as the moon came out from behind the clouds. She dreams of blood. All around her she saw blood and heard screams. She was shaking and a cold hand was covering her mouth. She heard a snake hiss and a voice ask her if she was "ready to leave this pathetic village she calls home."

She woke with a start and saw the rays of the morning sun that entered through a window drape lazily over her blanket. A dream. More like a nightmare. A living hell.

On her way home from school the next day she saw Sasuke training. He was alone and seemed tired but instead of continuing home, Kana decided that staying couldn't hurt. She posted herself behind a big rock and watched Sasuke push himself to be the best. She knew of his dream to be like his brother. She admired his perseverance and courage. Kana felt at peace when she watched the young boy. She wondered if maybe she too was falling under the spell of Sasuke Uchiha....."The Cutest One".....She laughed to herself at the idea of it all.

The sun was setting and Kana figured that Sasuke would be heading home soon and he would expect to find her there. She didn't want him to know that she had spent her time watching his training. Obviously. So she quietly left the clearing and walked on until she was sure he couldn't hear her anymore and started to run. "Almost there", she told herself. She could see the gate....but she could hear the screams and soon enough she could see the blood. Kana stood right outside the clan's entrance gates and heard a woman scream. She trembled and could barely stand. Her nightmare,her living hell, had become all too real. Then she saw him. She saw the man she knew as Itachi but she couldn't speak. She couldn't cry or scream. She could only look into his eyes. Just as dark as hers but much more menacing, much more demeaning. He turned,and walked into his own home. She wanted so much to turn back and run until her legs gave out but she stayed still. She just couldn't bring herself to do anything, much less run. Oddly though, she heard a snake hissing and a hand came over her mouth. A voice asked her if she was ready and then, just as suddenly as she had appeared, Kana...was gone.

Shortly after the death of the Uchiha clan the Hokage decided that Kana was a traitor to the village. She had left the village to join Orochimaru and turned her back on the village. Every one that was considered an adult at the time was ordered to kill her if they ever saw her.

Now she stood..on a cliff overlooking the lands of the people that had rejected her. A thirteen year old girl that was alone now. She had the company of only Orochimaru and Kabuto. Occasionally a keeper of one Orochimaru's would show up but none of them really took interest in Kana. Orochimaru had told her who she was when she was eight and awakened her powers two years before they were to be shown. No attacks against Orochimaru or Kabuto worked and she decided not to run away and start a life in another village. Her reputation was known worldwide by now and there was no hope of ever starting a new life. She had grown to accept that and hoped that someday she could see him again. Sasuke that is. She knew how he had changed and she thought of how great it would be if her friends still thought of her sometimes.

So that's where she had been left. Itachi had asked Orochimaru to take her from the village and she stayed with the Akatsuki for some time until Orochimaru left the organization. She had never seen Itachi but Konan had taken care of her until she was forced to leave. Kana had grown quite cold as well,just like Sasuke but somewhere deep inside her she still liked to see the faces of people light up and glow. So the young beauty wondered why this was happening. But more importantly...what was GOING to happen. Little did she know that she would soon get news that her friend was coming to join her. Some of her friends couldn't believe she had grown apart from the village but if that's what the Hokage said she was then that was it. Kana was dangerous. She was cold and unfriendly. She was the keeper of immense power.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah......so if you like it them tell me and I'll be sure to keep writing okay? Reviews are greatly appreciated and constructive critisism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OOOKAYYYYYYY!!! HI AGAIN! Ok so by this time im sure that you have noticed the sucky title. It was meant to be The Traitor is Near (Confronting Us All) like that....I couldn't choose one but it didn't put the parentheses like I wanted it to so bear with me please. SRY ..here goes..**

* * *

Kana was sleeping in her bed when she heard her name. Orochimaru had just gotten done switching hideouts and she was tired of traveling. Why were they calling her NOW?? Hadn't she just gone to sleep a few minutes ago? Actually, Kana had been sleeping for quite some time and six hours had come and gone.

The voice was muffled because of her closed door but soon enough it swung open and Kabuto, Orochimaru's faithful servant, stood in the doorway.

"Get up", he said. Kana hated him. He constantly ordered her around and treated her like a stuffed doll. "We don't have all day. Orochimaru-sama wishes to speak with you so don't keep him waiting." As her door closed Kana scowled at the sound of his voice. It was so annoying and flat. What she would do to land a punch on the guy.

She had no choice. She rolled out of bed and dressed in the outfit that had become her everyday look. The gray tank top with pants much like TenTen's but black and the oh-so-popular ninja sandals. She fixed her hair and walked out of her room and into the long hallway.

"Kana, I'm glad you decided to join us", Orochimaru hissed as she entered the room. She stood square in front of him and detected the signs of a body that would need to be replaced in three years time.

"I wanted to tell you something that you might be happy about."

"What is it?"

He smirked as he saw her strong eyes pretend not to be anticipating his answer. "I have found a suitable donor." Of course he meant a donor for a body. She knew that he would be searching for somebody to take over in his quest to live until he unraveled the world. "Now who would be such a fool to fall for a trick like that?" Kana always thought that the people that fell into his traps must be desperate. They couldn't possibly believe that he would grant them power when he himself wished to be the strongest. "Sasuke will be joining us shortly." That's all it took for Kana's eyes to open wide in disbelief that, Sasuke, somebody she had known for a long time, would actually do something as dumb as fall into a trap. He wouldn't do something like that.

She retreated to her bedroom. Orochimaru hadn't said anything else to her except that he had sent Tayuya and the others to retrieve him and that, if everything went well, he would be here soon. She cried. She didn't want that to happen to Sasuke. She wanted him to stay in the village and grow up with the others. She knew he was giving his life away but at the same time....she wanted to see him again. They had been close as young kids and when she was taken from the village...she hadn't even gotten to say goodbye. She was going to find out what he really planned to do. He wasn't dumb. He had an idea. She knew it.

Three years ago, Orochimaru had tried to take Kana's power from her. If he succeeded, she would be a good candidate for the body transfer. However, Kana's power rejected his body and nearly killed him. Her power increased every year and, soon, she would have to get rid of the energy that her body couldn't hold. If she could, she would give it to Sasuke. She had decided that right away.

Kabuto told Kana of Sasuke's desire to kill his brother and about his dramatic change in personality. She wasn't surprised that he had changed but she secretly hoped that he could still smile for her. She wasn't much different from him. Personality wise. She too wanted to kill Itachi for what he had done but she hadn't ever brought herself to do it because she felt like something wasn't right. Something told her that what he had done wasn't his fault. She called herself a fool for believing that.

Sasuke was to arrive the next morning. Kana sat in a tree watching the sun fall into the horizon. She wouldn't be alone anymore. Perhaps having the company of Sasuke would lighten the darkness of the hideout. Then again....maybe not. The first star in the sky shone the brightest. It would be, of course, because he had no one to challenge him. Kana thought of herself. She had nobody to challenge her. Nobody to talk to or make memories with. She was alone. But then the rest of the twinkling shapes came out from hiding and they were all as bright as the first. Smiling, Kana walked back to the hideout and wondered if, someday, she would be able to return to her stars in the village. Those stars, however, were the first to disappear in the morning sun's light.

Kana stood in the dark of the room as they talked to each other. She couldn't bring herself to rise her head and look into the eyes of the friend that she was sure had forgotten about her. She stood staring at the ground and occasionally felt somebody staring at her. Orochimaru was explaining to Sasuke how he would gain his power and Sasuke countered him with questions that Kana was surprised he came up with. His voice was deeper and had a strong, hard tone to it. He sounded like he wanted Orochimaru to shut up. Like he was getting a lecture about the most unimportant subjects in history. Yet he listened carefully so obviously it meant something to him....right?

Sasuke :

He could see the silhouette of somebody standing in the corner of the room but couldn't make out a face because, whoever it was, they had their head down. He looked questioningly at the figure but decided that whoever it was, they couldn't be that important. He felt the presence of a strong power and guessed without doubt that it had to be Orochimaru's. So he was this strong huh?

Kana:

Kana felt eyes on her again and closed hers to relax herself. She knew the conversation was coming to an end as Orochimaru said, "You're not alone here. The one that will help you and make sure you have what you need is standing right there." Kana knew he was pointing at her. He expected her to come out and reveal who she really was. She took a deep breath and raised her head as she walked into the light.

* * *

**I like this chapter more than the last one. Review plz and if you want me to update soon just tell me and I'll get to work. Kay? Thanks again**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I changed the title....thank heavens. Sry for not updating in like three days or something but remember,it only takes me about 2 hours to write one chapter so writing isn't a biggy. Plz review. I really want to know what you guys think!**

* * *

The memories of a young Kana raced through the mind of Sasuke. Her smile and cheery personality had vanished beneath a cold, brave demeanor that had suffocated Kana while growing up away from her friends.

------------------------------------------

To her, the people in Konoha didn't matter that much to her anymore. They were her past as far as she was concerned. If she returned to Konoha, great, if not, too bad. In truth, Kana wanted to live away from the villages so she could travel and not have to obey the laws of villages. She enjoyed adventure. Sure she thought of them sometimes but they were like, when you play on a sports team and quit. The people on the team were friends but they weren't your life.

**So anyway, back to story.....**

His eyes opened slightly wider when he saw Kana standing in front of him. Not wanting to show Orochimaru that he cared, he closed his eyes,put on an angry expression, and turned away.

It saddened Kana to see his reaction but she kept her stern expression in place. One boy wasn't going to ruin her day. No way.

"Kana, take Sasuke to his room", Orochimaru took no time in giving orders. She glared at him and turned to leave the room. Sasuke followed close behind but before she could exit Orochimaru said, "Oh, and Kana, when you are finished, please return. I must make sure you know your boundaries. After all, a boy can make trouble when in the company of a teenage girl." "Hmph, I don't need you to inform me of what I myself already know!"

Not a word was spoken as they walked down the hall towards Sasuke's room. She simply lead the way and he followed. They arrived at one of the many doorways lining the walls. Kana opened the door, stepped inside, made sure everything was in place and turned to leave. She did all of this without making eye contact. "So you can't talk anymore? I expected more from a servant of Orochimaru's. Shouldn't you be a little kinder to your guests?" Sasuke broke the silence.

His comment enraged Kana. "Don't put me on that level. I am not Kabuto. Besides, you should look at the spot you're in before criticizing me. I will do as I please, not as HE pleases! You may be used to girls following you everywhere and getting praised for doing so good in the village. If you think that you are still on that level here, you are mistaken. You are the weakest, so don't get a big head. I will not give you the attention that others give you. Sasuke, from this day on, you will change even more than you did after the death of the Uchiha clan. However, you must never let yourself be completely taken by hatred itself. A sense of love would do a young boy well. Especially one as hard-headed as you."

Sasuke clenched his fists and fell into the darkness as Kana closed the door behind her. "She changed more than I thought", Sasuke sat on the bed in the room and let his head fall so that he looked at the ground. He smirked to himself as he remembered yet another memory of Kana slip into his mind.

At first, Kana hadn't intended to return to Orochimaru's room, but she couldn't help but wonder what he really wanted to tell her so she decided to go back. Orochimaru sat in a chair that, Kana thought, must be his idea of a throne.

He began, "I expect you to make sure he wants to stay with us. You mustn't let him leave us Kana. If he asks you for something you will do whatever you can in your power to help him obtain it. You will oversee his travels and his connections. If you can't obey these rules, you may not live to see another day. Do you understand?" Kana didn't respond. "Kana!"

She started for the door. "I'm not making any promises. I'm not his parent. If you feel the need to enforce these rules, turn to your colleagues, not me. Don't waste my time with worthless attempts at controlling a thirteen year old boy!"

She saw Sasuke leaning against her bedroom door. "Move!" He didn't budge, he locked his eyes on her and refused to move aside. He looked at her with angry look and she countered with a look of agitation. During her many attempts to move him aside, she learned that he too was immune to attacks from her.

Orochimaru used Kana's own chakra that he had taken from a couple years ago to make barriers around people so that she couldn't use power against them. He, Kabuto and Sasuke were immune to any kind of attacks made by Kana. Unless Orochimaru took away the barrier of course.

"Ugh, what's wrong? What do you want Sasuke?" Kana tried one last time to open her door. She grabbed the handle and pulled but Sasuke grabbed her wrist and held it high in the air. Kana felt his hand constrict around her wrist as he focused chakra into his hand. He saw pain in her eyes as she bit her lip to keep from crying. He knew it hurt her. It must have felt like her bones were being crushed. Kana lost feeling in her hand and knew she would hear a snapping sound soon. Her eyes wandered from her wrist to Sasuke's eyes. The dark onyx marbles seem to mimic her. Taunt her. In a whispered tone Kana asked Sasuke what she always had when he had given her this look. "Smile for me.....I know you're not mad." She was a completely different person. Her eyes were soft and her voice flowed sweetly as she spoke to him. She wasn't faking. It was her instinct to make him happy when he looked angry. It had always been and it would always be. She felt the grip on her wrist let go a little bit. Sasuke's eyes softened but kept a stern look. Kana felt herself come back to reality. She felt tears fall down her cheeks and fought the urge to hug him. Sasuke moved aside and opened her door. She went in,put her head down on her pillow and cried,alone and in the dark, until she drifted off to sleep.

She could have sworn that right before her eyes closed, she heard somebody whisper her name.

_Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Kana stood in a circle on the playground, trying to decide who would be it next. "Sakura-chan should be it!" Naruto said with hearts in his eyes as he looked at Sakura. "No, Naruto you haven't been it once today!" "What........." A seven year old Sakura argued with Naruto as they exchanged reasons why the other should be it. "What a drag," Shikamaru thought to himself. Kana, however, was looking around in search of a boy who had just been here but was nowhere to be found now. She trailed off to look for him. "Sasuke.......Sasuke!?" Kana called as she searched the area around her for a sign of him. "Sa-," She stopped short when she saw what appeared to be a boy sitting on the end of a dock as he watched the sun reflect on the water. "Hey",the sudden voice surprised Sasuke and he turned around to face the girl talking to him."what are you doing? I was looking for you." "I got bored." Kana knew that something else was wrong. "Is that it? Something tells me that you're not telling me everything", Kana looked at Sasuke from the corner of her eye. "Father and brother had an argument", he sighed. He knew that she would press the situation so he gave her an angry look as she started to ask about it. Kana sat down next to him and said, "Smile for me." "Huh?" Sasuke was confused by the command. "C'mon, smile. I know you're not really mad. So smile!" Sasuke turned his head toward hers and stared until he finally gave her a smile. They laughed together until the sun started setting._

Kana awoke the next day in the same darkness that she had fallen asleep in. "Kabuto told me to wake you up." The voice Kana heard was coming from in front of her. "S-Sasuke?" Kana stuttered. He cut her off, "Do you still smile? Can you still brighten a room like you used to? We have both changed. Kana, I don't want to lose anything else. I must gain power!" "Do you intend on returning to Konoha after your brother is dead?" Kana wanted to know. "Probably not", Sasuke spoke smoothly and with no regret in his voice. "Kana, when I kill him, you'll be free to do what you want. I'll kill them both. Orochimaru and Itachi."

Kana still couldn't see him so she activated Byakugan and saw that he was standing right in front of her. She got up from the bed and was now face to face with him. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him. She had missed him so much. A hug was all she had wanted from the day she learned where she was. She felt him shaking. A hand on her back had grabbed her shirt in a fist and trembled. He was remembering the night his parents had left him. He didn't shed a tear and from that day on.....they were just as close as they had been before.

**Yea....so Ch.3 Had a hard time with this one because I felt repetitive. Plz review!!! Ch.4 will be up soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Maybe I could make this story better. I don't know I'm not a perfectionist but I love a good story. So I'll try to do better. OK.....so....ugh nvm. Just read!!! The waterfall spoken of in this chapter is seen in the Shippuuden movie-Bonds. The movie starts off with Sasuke behind the fall. It's appearance however was altered to make it more interesting.**

**School starts on Aug.10 so I might just have time to get one or two more updates but if I don't I'll try to make time in between Algebra to think of ideas and update sooner. Ugh....7th grade is such a drag.**

* * *

"Don't panic. When searching for your opponent, stay calm and focus." Sasuke and Kana had gone to a clearing in the woods to train. The sun was just getting to the center of the sky, telling them that it was around noon. "Release chakra in every direction so picking up the location of an enemy is easier." Kana moved from one tree to another so her voice wouldn't give away her position. Sasuke felt energy coming from behind him. Kunai flew through the air but they were easily deflected by Kana. "Good try", Kana said as she hopped down from the tree.

Leaves covered the ground, rivers of light found openings in the tree branches and spotted the ground, wind blew and rattled the trees. It was a beautiful day today. It was rare that the clouds moved so slow. The day was lazy.

"I'm tired. I say we stop for now. Maybe we-" Kana stopped short when she looked over at Sasuke and saw him looking at his arm. She figured this was where her weapon has grazed his arm earlier in the day. "Waterfall?" Kana asked questioningly towards Sasuke. His gaze drifted from his arm and looked at Kana. He nodded and they started off towards their favorite resting place.

On the way Kana inquired about his injury. "Sorry if your arm hurts. I didn't mean for the blade to get so close to you." "Never mind, I couldn't dodge it fast enough. It's my fault. I shouldn't be so weak. Don't go so easy anymore. I'm not an idiot. I know you can perform better attacks."

Kana knew Sasuke wanted training to be harder than it was but she guessed that he underestimated her. If her attacks were better, he'd be dead. She didn't feel the need to respond to a comment that he obviously hadn't thought through very much.

You may think that dodging a blade is easy and that Sasuke really is weak. But the weapon Kana had thrown wasn't the average kunai knife. One of Kana's abilities was to materialize weapons. She had mad multiple duplicates of her sword blade and thrown them at Sasuke all at once from different angles. She had asked him not to jump away from them but to dodge them by angling his body. Sometimes in battle, open space isn't always a convenience given. Being able to fight in small spaces or small rooms was essential to battling with others. Your fighting level should be the same no matter what kind of environment your in. Having an Achilles heel about space shouldn't be in your way when fighting.

"Beautiful" Kana was talking about the sight in front of her. A large waterfall fell from a high cliff above Kana and Sasuke. The banks were made of white rocks that baked in the sun. They looked up at the falling water and then followed the river as it continued down the bed and turned into a series of small rapids. The river ran like stairs so it dropped every few yards so that a large view of the woods could be seen from where they stood. The blue water shimmered in the sun and spray from the bottom of the fall was occasionally felt against their faces.

Kana walked over to a large boulder that rested on the edge of the bank. She jumped on top of it and looked at Sasuke. "Come sit." He walked over to the rock and sat. "Give me your arm."

Both he and Kana had changed their outfits shortly after Sasuke had arrived. Kana could materialize her clothes too. It made changing much faster and easier. He had changed into his long-sleeved white shirt that showed most of his chest with fighting gloves,dark pants that fell about mid calf and shoes that covered the rest of his leg. A purple colored wrap went around his waist and stayed in place with a large purple rope. Kana had changed outfits on her fourteenth birthday. She wore a black shirt that had sleeves that fell off the shoulders and a black necklace circled her neck. Her shirt ended below her chest so a white piece of fabric wrapped around her mid section but was kept open in a pyramid shape on the middle of her tummy. The fabric covered all of her back , reached to about the middle of her bottom and buckled with a black clasp right under her chest. She wore short black shorts and her shoes varied by day. Sometimes she even wore fingerless gloves, but not today. After their training Kana had switched from ninja sandals to knee high,gray lace up high heeled boots with that had a velvet like feel to them. A buckle ran across them where the curve for the toes was. Kana had many shoes. Boots mostly. She changed according to what she was doing. Her current outfit was definitely more revealing than the last but she never felt modest over it.

Kana raised Sasuke's sleeve and removed his glove. Both had been torn. The cut however wasn't the small graze that Kana had thought it was. It wasn't extremely deep but it was a good size and looked painful. Blood dropped down the side of it. Kana gave a slightly surprised look at Sasuke but after a quick glance his eyes dropped back down to his arm. Kana materialized a damp towel and cleaned the wound. She placed her hand on the wound and used medical ninjutsu to heal the wound as best she could. When she was done the only trace of an injury left on his arm was a red line that looked much like a cat scratch. She cleaned the wound once more and wrapped his arm, placing his glove snugly around the bandages. Kana pulled down his sleeve and the towel and remaining wraps dissolved into the air.

Sasuke clenched and unclenched his fist as if to test the quality of Kana's work. He looked at Kana. "Summon your sword" He said it as if Kana was incapable of doing so. The sword appeared in front of Kana and Sasuke picked it up. He raised it up and pointed it at Kana. He rested the point on her collarbone. She stared at the edge of the blade she could see and her eyes opened wider as she felt the tip dig deeper into her skin. It hadn't broken skin but any deeper and a drop of blood would fall from her neck. She made herself look up at him and he stared at her until his lips formed into a smirk.

She pulled herself away from the blade and pushed the blade aside. She hopped down from the rock and Sasuke followed. Soon enough, they were fighting. She dodged his attacks from the sword and he deflected her attacks. They weren't using jutsus but instead they fought with swords. Kana had materialized another and their scrimmage continued for at least on hour. As a result of one of Sasuke had Kana pinned against a tree.

**Bring up Youtube and play Promise Me by Dead by April**

She raised her hand to try and land a punch but Sasuke caught it and stared at her. His eyes were soft and locked with Kana's. She was stunned at the expression on his face. Kana felt a hand on her cheek. A tear rolled down from her left eye and he wiped it away with his thumb. Nobody would ever be able to make her feel as happy as she felt when he was there. He was the best person that she had ever met. His goal of avenging his clan had overwhelmed him for a long time. Kana had, for so long, admired how far he came everyday. How strong he was. She felt like she had when she was with him in the village. She remembered the times she had spent with him as a child and felt safe. She looked into his eyes. The dark circles entranced her and he came closer. She couldn't look away from him. He came even closer and his eyes started closing. She placed her right hand on his chest and came towards him. He brushed his lips against hers. She felt his breath against her lips and lost herself in their kiss. They stayed like this until Kana pulled away and looked at him. Tears of happiness flooded her eyes and he pulled her into a hug. She cried for a long time and she heard him whisper to her. "Kana, stay with me this time. Don't leave me again." Kana felt his arm tighten around her and she smiled to herself as she thought of the times in her life yet to come. "I won't,I promise", Kana's voice strained to speak under the urge to burst out crying. Happiness and sadness,anger and hurt. She had felt them before. Sakura, Ino and Hinata had been great friends as she grew up. She wondered why it had all come to an end but on the other hand, if she had not been taken from the village she would have never been able to be around him as much as she was now. Her life would have been a whole lot different. Kana had plenty more memories to make and plenty more things to do. She hoped that maybe, just maybe, Sasuke would be there with her through it all. Maybe....maybe.....

**So if you still have more of the song left then listen and enjoy. It's a pretty good song. I have officially named it their song. Anytime you feel like it, play it when your reading the story. I didn't revise this one cause I didn't really feel like reading it again because I'm getting a little tired of spending 3 hours on the same subject. I'm doing the best I can people. PLZ review. I feel like nobody reads the story. I know I was gonna say something else but I forgot so for now I just want to thank the only person that has reviewed so far and that is some girl that I think is my age that lives in Austria and goes to some high school there even though it actually an elementary school here in the U.S. Lol weird. So anyway thanks a whole lot for reviewing. At this point I guess I'm only writing the story for her. So thanks and until next time....bye bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Yea...so as I read what I have gotten done so far I have just realized that it is coming out TOTALLY different than it had originally. You know I don't really know what the first situations were when I was acting it out in my head but I'm just gonna work with what I have right now which, I suppose, is the only thing that I really have to do. AHH!! here ya go.....Oh and from here on out, if you haven't gotten up to par with the Shippuuden anime, you might not want to continue reading because it reveals some Shippuuden characters.**

Kana's dark hair pierced the air as it blew in the wind. She looked out over a cliff that she had found as she was taking a walk.

She and Sasuke had found a hollow spot behind the waterfall and, even though it had been a month since the little kissing incident had occurred, they returned to stay the night because Sasuke had disagreed with Orochimaru over his way of doing things. He had asked Kana if she wanted to come and ,since she found it an oppurtunity to get out instead of a discomfort from not having her bed, had followed him to his sleeping area for the night. Exhausted, Kana had found a comfortable spot in the small cave and fell asleep almost immediately.

Some time afterwards, Kana had woken up to see light pouring into the cave throught the waterfall and decided to take a short walk while she waited for Sasuke to get up. During the night, she had awaken twice and both times Sasuke had been awake. The second time, she had asked him to go to sleep or he'd be tired the next day. He hadn't replied and instead of trying to convince him, she went back to sleep.

During her walk, Kana hadn't really been thinking of anything particular. She didn't really have anything _to _think about. She just did what she had to each day and rarely hesitated to do something after she had already made up her mind about it. Looking out over the cliff she was only reminded of how beautiful it was early in the morning if you caught the sun at just the right time. The trees glowed, the wind was cool and it was one of the most comfortable times of the day for a walk.

After what seemed like a few hours (but was actually a few minutes) Kana started to walk back to the waterfall, expecting to find Sasuke awake. "Still?" Kana found herself looking at Sasuke just as she had left him. Eyes closed and sword at his side.

Orochimaru had given Sasuke a sword he thought suited him and it had become the main weapon he carried.

Not knowing whether she should wake him up or let him sleep, Kana sat down with her back against one of the side walls. He was surprisingly quieter than most boys when they slept. If she couldn't see, Kana would have guessed she was all alone in that cave. Sasuke was almost undetectable as he sat there leaning against the back wall of the cave with his arm resting over his knee. Only his aura of overwhelming resentment gave away his presence.

Kana guessed an hour had passed since she had gotten back from her little walk that she had so enjoyed. Nothing. Sasuke was still sitting there. Asleep. Not making a sound. She was getting kind of impatient and began debating if waking him up would get her a look of frustration or anger. Not wanting to get him upset she told herself that if he wasn't up withing the next hour, she was going to make him open those dark eyes of his. Whether he liked it or not, Kana was going to get him up and out from that little cave that she was beginning to hate. The walls were dry and hard and it was uncomfortably hot. She wondered if it was possible that _this _was the same place she had fallen asleep in so quickly the night before.

Kana's eyes had wandered from Sasuke to a part of the waterfall that fell awkwardly over a piece of rock that jutted out farther than the rest, creating, Kana guessed, an odd little bump on the other side of the fall. As she turned back to Sasuke, she saw Sasuke brething heavily and moved closer. His face was slightly pale and he didn't look very good. She put a hand on his arm and he quickly moved his arm closer to his body. Kana was confused and worried as she tried to speak to him. "Sasuke? H-Hey, Sasuke? What's wrong?" She slowly raised her hand to his forehead but at her touch, Sasuke turned his head to the side. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face and Kana wished that he wasn't so proud. "Don't be so stubborn!" Kana again raised her hand to his forhead. It was burning hot and though Kana wasn't an expert she guessed that he had a fever. A really bad fever. But Sasuke was strong, he was healthy, there was no way that he could get _this _sick so quickly. She kept her hand on his forehead and pushed chakra through her hand and to his head. Medical ninjustsu required the right kind of chakra and the right amount to be distributed at the right time in order for it to work quickly and effectively. His eyes hadn't opened yet but his breathing had slowed and, Kana thought, there was just the faintest trace of color in his face.

She moved her hand away and waited for him to say something. He seemed to have caught his breath and calmed down. His body however, looked a little weak and his hands didnt' have it's usual skin tone. His hands look so pale that the veins were highlighted and Kana was afraid to touch them because they looked like they would die at her touch. She materialized his bed blanket and slowly covered him. A wet towel appeared in her hand and ended up on Sasuke's forehead.

He fell asleep again and Kana waited.....AGAIN. One hour passed and he woke up only to push the blanket back a little and remove the towel on his head. "Feeling better? Or should I just shut up and let you sleep?" Kana had asked the latter with a teasing kind of tone and had intended this to be the answer she would receive. Sasuke opened one eye and, after about a second or two, closed it lazily as he once again drifted off to sleep. In all, Kana had guessed he had slept about 5 hours. One hour before she went walking, two hours when she had gotten back and two hourse after she had broken his fever......slightly. She still didn't know if it was gone but with the exception that he was sick, expected Sasuke to sleep another....two hours maybe? It was 11:30 so it wouldn't be too late when they got back to the hideout. If Sasuke decided to return today of course. However, if he didn't, what did he plan on eating? Surely he must be hungry.

Kana felt a sense of worry. Kabuto took care of feeding them regularly. She never really had to make anything for herself. Even the things Sasuke's mother had taught her were blurry now.

She materialized two bowls and then tried to focus on materializing something to put in it. Nothing. She concentrated until she thought she'd pass out but nothing appeared. Liquids were hard to summon when they weren't in a container.

"I'm not hungry," said Sasuke. Kana looked in his direction, surprised he had woken without a sound. "Hmph, I am." Kana decided that even if he wasn't hungry she was still going to make something because when he did get hungry she would have to go through the whole process again. "Think" , she told herself. "We're returning today. Finding something to eat isn't necessary." She watched him as he raised himself from the ground. He seamed to still be in a bit of pain but, knowing him, he probably wouldn't want Kana's help.

"Why did you stay here while I slept?" Sasuke's voice sounded like a teacher wondering why the student put such an absurd answer. "What did you want me to do? Leave? I don't have anything else to do so why not stay here?" Kana was frustrated. He always talked to her as if he was her superior which in Kana's mind he wasn't but to Orochimaru he was. Sasuke was older than her but not by much and she was just as strong and smart as him. She could do what she wanted when she wanted as far as she was concerned.

"You could have been training. Practicing instead of wasting your time here-" Kana felt her face go red with anger. "I stayed here to make sure you were okay when you woke up! Sure I could have gone to practice but I didn't want to alright!! Sheesh!!! Why can't I just do what I want without you finding something wrong with it all the time? Next time your sick you can take care of yourself! I was trying to help! But then again I guess I shouldn't be surprised, You've never been one to thank others." Kana suddenly found herself wishing she hadn't said that. She brought her knees to her chest and dropped her head. He would be mad at her for sure. "You're good at jumping to conclusions. Had you waited for two seconds I could have finished the talking. I was going to say thank you. I was surprised that you stayed here the whole time. But if you find it that tiring then I guess you can wait for a thank you another day." With that, Sasuke disappeared as he jumped down to the ground from the opening on the side between the cave wall and the water. "Jerk." Kana kept her head buried and felt a tear run down her cheek. She had never cried so often until Sasuke had shown up.

"Are you coming or not?" Kana's head snapped up when she heard a faint voice coming from the ground below. He had stayed there? He expected her to follow him? Kana wiped the tears from her eyes and peeked through the side opening. Sure enough, there he was. Standing there staring at the water go down the rest of the river. She jumped down and landed about a yard away from him. Keeping her head down, Kana followed Sasuke into the surrounding woods.

It wasn't long until a strange noise came from the trees. Kana looked up but there was nothing there. She looked around her but didn't see anything. She turned around as she heard Sasuke taking his sword from it's sheath. He stood still with no trace of panic in his facial expression. More rustles came from behind them. Kana closed her eyes and figured the number of ninja they faced was eight. She knew exactly where they were. Keeping her eyes closed Kana used a nonverbal ninjutsu to place rings under each of the ninjas feet. Then, placing her entire mind on them, she sent up columns of fire through the rings. In an instant, screams were heard around them. Each one of the ninjas had been burned to a crisp in seconds

Sasuke didn't know Kana could sense chakra as well as she could. Neither did he know she could activate Byakugan. He only knew she could activate Sharingan so far. The only time Kana had activated Byakugan, they had both been in the dark. Not knowing this would cause Sasuke to make an unnecessary decision in the future. "What happened?" Sasuke asked calmly. "They're dead now. No need to worry." Kana turned around and continued to walk along the trail. This time infront of Sasuke.

Within about fifteen minutes they had arrived at the hideout. As the passed Orochimaru's room, Kana stopped in her tracks. Sasuke turned around just as Kana kicked down the door and ran in. By the time Sasuke walked back to see what was going on, Kana was standing infront of somebody with her sword to their neck. Her aura had turned black with anger and hatred. Sasuke still couldn't see who it was Kana was ready to kill but instead saw an odd shade of red hair from over Kana's shoulder. "What is your ugly face doing here?" Kana clenched her teeth as she asked. The face that peeked around Kana's shoulder to see Sasuke had to have been one of the ugliest yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my, I love IWA (Incarnate Word Academy), but since it's like full of really smart, rich kids, they tend to give A LOT of homework. Besides that, I'm a seventh grader taking Algebra 1. It's pretty easy but Mr. M likes to give homework everyday. Except for today since we have exams tomorrow!! Thanks for the ONE review I got..it was the only thing that made me write today. So while I listen to Young, Taylor, Jared, James, Nic, Sean, Evan, and Khoa argue, I'll write you guys a story! LOL! **

"Oh! Kana...I never thought you had such great taste." One of Orochimaru's servants, Karin, sneered at Kana as she pushed back the blade from her neck. "You know,"Karin started as she gazed at Sasuke, "if you ever get tired of boring company, Kana could watch the hideout and I could stay here with youuu." Sasuke brought his eyebrows close together and closed his eyes. Kana looked at him, then at Karin and Orochimaru.

"Kana! When Karin leaves, report to Tournament Room. I'm tired of having a disobedient girl in my prescence."

Kana felt her heart race. She balled her hands into fists and stared into Orochimaru's snake-like eyes. She turned quickly, hit Karin with her shoulder and fled the room. As her footsteps pounded against the hard stone of the floor, she heard Kabuto's voice calling after her.

"Kana!! Karin is gone! Go to Tournament Room! Orochimaru wishes to speak to you."

Hadn't Karin just been here? Gone already? As Kana went towards Tournament Room, she wondered what would happen. Tournament Room was the biggest room in the hideout. In the front stood a number of chairs that were once used by the Akatsuki. Orochimaru sat in the largest. He used this room to determine his follower's skills and mostly to punish Kana if she didn't act the way he liked. The great oak doors closed behind Kana and soon enough, she saw the dark hair and pale skin of Orochimaru sitting in his throne. The side of his mouth curled up as if he knew that what would happen next would be entertaining. Kana soon felt a sharp pain in her head as five columns of fire shot up from the ground around her. They krept closer in until they singed the cuffs of her pants and licked her arms and legs. Still, Kana kept her eyes fixed on Orochimaru. The columns fell and the pain in Kana's head grew greater. She fell to one knee and soon to both. "Karin came to report the upkeep on the base. She had reason to be there but you just had to ruin it, didn't you?" Kana felt a hand grab her hair and yank back hard until she looked directly at Orochimaru. His hand grabbed her neck and lifted her into the air. She didn't struggle or show any sign of pain. He looked at her as if unsatisfied and flund her towards the wall. She hit it with great force and fell to the ground. Not willing to give up, Kana pushed herself up with her arm. She wished her attacks would work on him.

"One day Kana, when Sasuke's power is mine, I will enjoy watching you live your last moments alive. Someday I will kill you. Soon, there will be no use for you and I will be strong enough to kill you in a fair fight."

Kana's now loose hair fell from her shoulders as she looked down. Kana raised herself,held her left arm and tried to ignore the single drop of blood that ran down the left side of her head next to her ear. Her eyes showed no sign of fear.

"Soon, Sasuke will kill you. You will have no chance at winning," Kana smirked, "I give you my word. You will die."

Almost immediately after the words left her mouth and reached Orochimaru's ears, she felt her back hit something hard and then felt a sharp pain in the right side of her stomach. Her eyes closed and her head fell. As she drifted off into the darkness she heard her name. "Kana..."

She couldn't make sense of anything. Her head ached and she didn't know which way was up or down. As her eyes closed for good, she saw Konoha and everyone who lived there. Standing in the middle was a blond boy with his arms crossed. Hid bright blue eyes looked vaguely familiar. Naruto!

Of course, this was the boy that she used to enjoy teasing and racing. She won every time but he still insisted that she had cheated. How it had made her laugh when he had tried to get near Sakura! Kana felt like she had missed out on a lot since she had left the village. How much had changed? How had her friends gotten along? Had Ino and Sakura gotten closer? The pink-haired girl and the blond girly girl had always been nice to her. Kana used to envy them for having such true Japanese names. Neither her personality or her name had followed the Japanese tradition. That was the reason that Kana had always looked to Tenten. She had a better understanding of Chinese tradition. Tenten was Kana's favorite superior ninja. She had always promised to beat her in a fight so that they would be equal. She wanted to be as good as her 'big sister'.

Kana felt cold hands on her stomach. They were not steady and painfully rough. As her eyes come into focus, she turned her head to the right. A young boy around her age looked at her wound carefully and didn't take his eyes from it. The dark blue band around his head kept the few beads of sweat from running into his eyes. His eyebrows arched awkwardly, the boy applied liquid to the wound and dabbed it. Loose strands of dark brown hair fell over the band but kept from blocking his sight. Slowly,the hands started wrapping Kana's lower stomach in bandages. Kana still felt the hands tremble slightly. The boy secured the bandages and moved away from Kana.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Kana put her head backed down and closed her eyes again. She still didn't feel that great and the strange boy made her head hurt more.

"I am a subordinate to Kabuto. He has ordered me to help you. He and Orochimaru have left he hideout to check something. Sasuke is waiting outside. Would you like for me to get him for you?" The soft voice calmed Kana. How is one of Kabuto's subordinates this kind?

"Ummm...yes. I'm fine now. Thank you."

"Your welcome. I will be back to check on you in a few hours. Leader should have returned by then." The boy walked toward the door. His pale purple eyes shone as he opened the door to the hallway. "She is okay now. She wishes to see you." He walked away slowly and calmly.

* * *

"Kana. Are you ready?"

"What do you mean ready?" Kana sat up in the bed and tried her best to look at Sasuke. "What are you doing?" Sasuke's sword was out. He held it in his hands for a moment before returning it to the sheathe.

"It's time Kana. When they return, Orochimaru will not live long. I must begin to search for my team. Tell me, Kana. Are you ready?" The onyx eyes glared down towards Kana. She couldn't believe that he had decided on this so abruptly. Orochimaru had been training with him a lot lately. However, Kana had to admit that Sasuke had gotten a good amout of time to think and practice on his own. No matter how much faith he had in himself, Kana felt he still wasn't ready to face the challenges that she knew he would. "Don't doubt me Kana," Sasuke said as if reading her mind. "I know what I am capable of."

Kana sighed. "If you feel that it is time to go, I will follow you. But listen Sasuke. Do you really have such great faith in yourself? Do you truly believe that you can learn nothing more from him?" Her eyes looked questioningly at Sasuke. As he started to leave she yelled, "Answer me! You can't expect for it to be that easy! You know what is expected from you! Sasuke...if you rush this and you fail, your going to d-" Sasuke appeared before her so quickly, Kana went pale. She couldn't speak.

"Kana. Please...don't doubt this. You know how long I have waited for this. Listen to me. You have to come with me Kana. Do you understand? If you stay here, you will be killed. That's why I am going to kill him. But that still doesn't give you permission to stay. Kana, you promised you wouldn't leave again. I will not let you stay behind." Kana watched as Sasuke took out a necklace from inside his shirt. It's pale blue thread and light green,yellow and orange beads reached at Kana's brain. They seemed to scream to Kana. She remembered it. She could see it in her hands when she was younger. But when...when had she had this?

* * *

Kana remembered the necklace soon enough as a gift from Sasuke's mother. Now she remembered that she had worn it everyday until she came to the hideout. She guessed she just hadn't realized its absence.

"I found it that morning. On the bedside table in the hospital room," Sasuke said softly as he looked at Kana. Her eyes couldn't stray from the necklace. Its soft colors smeared memories all over her mind but none of them were very clear. Soon, her eyes filled with tears and she shut them.

Sasuke's lips brushed her forehead until he softly kissed it. He walked out, leaving Kana with her head buried in her hands, leaving her to wait for his return.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, computer crashed so got a new one and fixed the old one then I had trouble downloading openoffice so im sry sry sry. I hope u guys find a bit of happiness today!! I did!**

Darkness kept Kana company for some time. She felt herself become very cold and shake at times. Her legs felt numb and she felt weak. When Sasuke came back, what would happen? Would he come back at all?

'Don't doubt this', he had said. How couldn't she!? She'd seen Orochimaru's power and she'd seen the faith he had in it. Never would this be an easy thing to pull off. Kana also wanted nothing more than to see him fall. She'd have her power they had kept from her, yes, but it would be Sasuke's now. He wanted to create a team. A team that could be used to overcome Sasuke's rivals and to conquer.

Still, the young boy knew nothing of Kana's true meaning. The thought of telling him frightened her.

'Kana', a voice sounded through the darkness. 'I see what my brother has done. I am aware of what will happen. But even this is not enough. He is still weak to me. His hate has grown but is not to my standards. My brother will fall someday.'

Despite her legs and stomach, Kana ran down the halls, through an endless tunnel seeming to be filled with hate, anger, greed, and absolute darkness. Feet pounding, the sound of Itachi's words roared within her head. Her heart pounded, her eyes were wide and the fear of something following her made her feel on edge. He was here, she knew it.

One more curve in the hall rang hope. Then the door to Orochimaru's room, where Sasuke would be. She'd tell him what she had heard, had felt. But what she saw, the way she shook, her thoughts would haunt her forever.

Dark blood,almost black seeped from under the doorway. It smelt of rotting flesh and fear. Black figures shaped as humans came from the dark corners of the halls. They came close to Kana, holding out their arms beckoning for her. They were death souls, the evil parts of dead creatures and humans that take with them, anyone they can pull from our realm. Kana saw the walls turn brown and weak as if aging before her eyes. As she slid down the wall adjacent to the doorway, she saw pale faces, dead bodies, mutated humans, monsters. They had long tongues, pale skin, dark hair.....Orochimaru's experiments. The door opened, and Itachi, came out with a blood soaked sword. He stooped down to Kana, who's eyes could stay focused in one spot. He used his finger to raise her chin and then, right before Kana, it flashed to a green, swollen face with black holes for eyes and a protruding, fat, tongue, resembling a dead corpse perfectly. She no longer had any control over herself or what happened. At this point, she felt as if her heart was getting ready to break through her chest it hurt so much.

Kana knew it was a nightmare. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, experiencing, feeling. Screaming at the top of her lungs she no longer could hear or see the bodies or Itachi. Now, standing strongly and bravely in front of her was Sasuke, with a blood soaked sword. His onyx eyes swept over her. She looked like she had just seen a ghost!

"Kana, get up and tell me what you saw."

Sasuke said it with a tone demanding explanation. He had defeated Orochimaru and yet she still felt this fear? Why? Still speechless, Kana sat on the ground still, not moving an inch. He reached out towards her and before she could yell "NO!" he put his hand on her neck. Suddenly, he saw the horrid scene. Everything she had seen went straight into him. Kana got lightheaded and pulled the cold fingers from her neck. Both looked stunned and Sasuke grew angrier every second more he thought of it. First Orochimaru and now Itachi were haunting Kana's world. He grabbed her arm, took her to a room further down the hall and stood with her in it. A light, blue color whirled around them and Kana understood. She moved her hands in synch with the light as she moved it towards the tall boy. Sending it into his chest, Sasuke felt the new power enter his body. It was a different power than his. It felt like the world was nothing. Was this how Kana felt?

Her arms wrapped around his chest as a tear fell down her cheek. This was the beginning of Kana's real life story, and she knew it wasn't going to end the way she imagined. His greed grew, his overconfidence was definitely an issue. Surely, he would choose a path that he willed but who ever knew what that would be? Whether or not she returned to the village was irrelevant. Whether or not Sasuke grew in hate forever, however, was.

* * *

**Ok so a lot shorter than usual but I wanted to wrap it up and at least give u guys SOMETHING! Uhh it's been a lot of packed schedules down here. And the temperatures don't help!**


End file.
